A Birthday to Remember
by Michi-chanAKANumbuh34
Summary: This is totally a cute CappyPenelope story sooooooo please RR! No flames!


Michi-chan: Konnichiwa! I guess that isn't much of an explanation of my story. Well, you know people always write those stories where it is Bijou's birthday and Hamtaro buys her something really nice and they end up together? Well, mine is like those only it has a totally different couple! Even if it sounds boring R+R anyway! No Flames!

Disclaimer: I so totally don't own Hamtaro!

"A Birthday to Remember"

March 2nd

Cappy: (pacing) What will I do? I need to get Penelope a present but I don't know what to get her! (Jumps out of cage and goes to the store) Nope, I don't think she wants a huge diamond ring.

Sales ham: Are you sure how about an emerald instead of a diamond?

Cappy: No thanks... Man, what should I get her? (Looks down at something) This is perfect! Sir, how much is this?

Sales ham: That? It's 99 sunflower seeds!

Cappy: (Hands him 100) Keep the change! (Runs off with the gift to his house but bumps into Pashmina)

Pashmina: Huh? Oh hi Cappy!

Cappy: What? Wait, sorry Pashmina, Hamha!

Pashmina: (Laughs) What are you in such a rush for?

Cappy: No reason! (Sees a package in her hand) What's that?

Pashmina: Oh, this? It's a hand-knit blanket for Penelope! I finished just as she got back from the clubhouse so I'm going to the clubhouse to wrap it and hide it! I see you got a package too?

Cappy: Yeah... It's fro Penelope... (Blushes)

Pashmina: Really? What is it?

Cappy: Nothing... really!

Pashmina: You're hiding something! I'll eventually find out! Why not tell me now?

Cappy: Because it is nothing! There's nothing to tell! (Runs home even faster than before)

Pashmina: He definitely is hiding something! (Walks toward the clubhouse)

Cappy: (at home) Phew! I tired! But I still need to wrap this present! (Grabs some paper and tape) Wait! (Digs though some junk and finds a beautiful box) Perfect! (Places the present slowly in the box and spends all night making it perfect!

March 3rd

Cappy: (Waking up) March 3rd, I need to get to the clubhouse! (Grabs the present and runs to the clubhouse)

Everyone: (As Cappy walks in) Hamha!

Cappy: Hamha!

Hamtaro: We're waiting for Penelope!

Penelope: (Walks in) Ookwee!

Everyone: Happy Birthday, Penelope! (Everyone starts giving her gifts)

Penelope: Ookwee! (Grab one gift and opens it carefully) Ookwee!

Maxwell: (Writes down what Panda got her) Ok... a hammer and wood with a little picture of Penelope on it! Next one!

(Carefully, one by one, Penelope opened her presents and thanked everyone as Maxwell wrote their names down and what they got her)

Maxwell: Everyone gave her a present except... Cappy!

Cappy: (Walks over to Penelope and hands her the gift) Here...

Penelope: (Slowly opens it) Ookwee! (Carefully takes out a beautiful golden, heart-shaped locket and inside is a picture of Penelope and Cappy. On the front was a little writing that said, "Penelope!") Ookwee!

Cappy: (Blushes) Glad you like it!

(Everyone starts to have a party for Penelope and when everything slowed down everyone started talking with others and what not!)

Penelope: (Walks to Cappy) Ookwee... (Blushes)

Cappy: Yeah? (Blushes)

Penelope: Ookwe... Ookwee... (Starts to walk away)

Cappy: Penelope, wait! (Penelope turns around) I... I...

Pashmina: Huh? (Sees Cappy talking to Penelope and smiles)

Cappy: I... love... you, Penelope! I love you!

Penelope: Ookwee! (Kissed him) Ookwee!

Cappy: (Blushes)

Pashmina: (smiles) Did you see that Bijou?

Bijou: Yes! I saw it! How sweet!

(The party ends and everyone but Penelope, Pashmina (who is waiting for Penelope) and Cappy head home)

Cappy: I guess I should head home... (Walks toward the door) Bye Penelope! (Opens the door)

Penelope: Thank you, Cappy!

Cappy: (Turns around and sees Penelope smiling which causes him to smile along with Pashmina who is still waiting for Penelope) Good Night... (Starts to walk home) Yes! She loves me! (Runs happily home!)

THE END!

Michi: What did ya'll think? Please tell me! Please! Isn't please the magic word? So thanks for reading my Cappy+Penelope fic! I hope I get good reviews!


End file.
